


Internent With The Devil

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Hunger For Redemption [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, john is seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna Watson deals with her past with Jim Moriarty, as Sabrina Moran, as it collides with her present as flatmate to Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internent With The Devil

"You killed for him. To save his life."   
"Yes. I did."  
"I sent the cabbie. I gave him his game. Told him to go after Sherlock."  
"I know."  
"I will kill him in the end, Bri, you won't stop me."

He brought the cane down on her back with force. It would bruise, but she didn't care. It was only pain. Pain was easy. All her life she'd dealt with pain. These bruising stripes were easy compared with the ones that had covered her back with thin scars.

\- - -

"Not a single tear." Jim's voice was filled with awe as he traced the buises he had left on her back with his lips. "My stoic fighter, My Amazon princess. I'm so proud of you." His fingers joined his lips, then, tracing the criss-crossing bruises and scars. "Don't side with the angels, love. With me you could be queen."

She gave a small nod, willing herself to sleep as the words and touches continued.


End file.
